Choice
by GoshGollyGee
Summary: The Shikon Jewel is complete, but Inu Yasha still can't decide if he wants to become a full demon or a human. Maybe the Spirit of the Jewel can help him... by letting him experience both lives. -If you like this fic, please review!!


Hey everyone!!!  
  
Here's a new story for my fellow Inu Yasha fans  
  
Hope you like it!!!  
  
I'm doing ok, but I'm a little bummed out that my other story isn't getting as many reviews as I want (hint, hint.)  
  
I'm starting with a Prologue, so just give me a shout I you want to here more (in reviews, of course. Hee, hee.)  
  
Other than that *sniffle* Enjoy the story!!  
  
I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters, but I fantasize about it a lot.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Choice  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a hard battle, but we finally pulled through, killing Naraku. We managed to get the rest of the shards before Naraku, even from Kouga, who was forced to give his shards after a duel with Inu Yasha nearly cost him his life.  
  
Kikyo helped us, after finally believing that Inu Yasha did not betray her.  
  
After several days of battle, we defeated the Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, and the rest of his minions. Unfortunately, that included Kohaku.  
  
Sango was sad that he was gone, yet happy, since he could finally rest in peace. She was also happy that Naraku was dead, since she helped avenge her village's death. Besides, she had Miroku to keep in order now. Miroku's curse was lifted, with the help of Kikyo. With the curse out of the way, he and Sango openly admitted that they were having a relationship.  
  
Even though we already knew that.  
  
The Shikon Jewel is complete once again.  
  
The only thing left to do now was to make a wish.  
  
Kagome, Kikyo, Inu Yasha, and Shippou made an agreement on how to get a 3 in 1 wish. Kagome would wish for the other three to have a wish. Then Kikyo, Inu Yasha, and Shippou would wish.  
  
It was complicated, and risky, but it was worth a shot.  
  
*** Now as for the wishes, we know.  
  
All but one.  
  
Kikyo wanted to live again, as a human.  
  
Shippou wanted his family back.  
  
As for Inu Yasha, that is more complicated.  
  
We don't know. and sadly, neither does he.  
  
But time was running out.  
  
They had to make a wish.  
  
Before other demons came.  
  
So Kagome wished.  
  
*** "I summon the power of the Shikon Jewel! Grant me my wish!" she yelled.  
  
What happened next was astonishing, even after everything they had seen traveling with Inu Yasha. The jewel began to glow and Kagome dropped it in fright, but it wasn't much of an improvement, since the jewel was floating by itself. It glowed brighter and brighter until it was lost in the blinding light against the quickly rising darkness. The light then washed over us, and when it disappeared, the jewel was replaced by a small, ghostly figure with blank yet cold, piercing eyes, floating about three feet above the ground.  
  
The figure then spoke, in an eerily childish, girl's voice. "I am the spirit of the Shikon Jewel. I shall grant you one wish. What shall it be?"  
  
Still in shock, Kagome found enough voice to whisper "I-I want t-to give a wish each to th-three people of my choice."  
  
The spirit replied, eyebrows raised, "Are you sure? You are wishing to give up your wish for others. I that what you truly want?"  
  
"Yes. Yes it is."  
  
"Fine. To whom do you wish to bestow wishes to?" she murmured, her eyes glaring at Kagome.  
  
" T-To Inu Yasha, Kikyo, and Sh-Shippou" Kagome stuttered, getting nervous again. Her unblinking eyes were beginning to make her uncomfortable.  
  
"So it shall be" she muttered. "Alright. Who shall make the first wish?"  
  
"I will" Kikyo proclaimed, stepping forward.  
  
"Well then, make it already! I haven't got all day!" she snapped angrily.  
  
Kikyo eyed the spirit, obviously distraught by the lack of respect the spirit showed. " I wish to become human," she declared sharply.  
  
"As you wish" the spirit sighed, pleased that they were finally making progress.  
  
A light began to swirl around the spirit and the priestess and just as fast as it started, it finished, with the priestess feeling for a pulse. A small grin crept upon her face, as she began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Inu Yasha cried. "Where are you going? You're just going to leave?!"  
  
" Since there is no jewel to protect, I am no longer needed. So I've decided to travel around to villages that are in need of help. Oh, and don't try to stop me Inu Yasha" she declared with a sly, sad smile as she walked away. "Since we already know where your heart truly belongs".  
  
*** Everyone (except the spirit) stared in silent shock as she said this, which was only interrupted with the spirit's irritated voice. "So, who's next?"  
  
"I will" Shippou accepted in a tiny voice.  
  
The spirit's expression softened at the sight of small fox demon. "And what do you wish for, young one?"  
  
"Iwishmyparentsbackalive!" he breathed in a jumble.  
  
For the first time the spirit smiled. "As you wish" she giggled.  
  
And with another swirling light two figures appeared beside Shippou, both in the shape of giant foxes.  
  
Shippou hugged his parents, and refused to let go even when his parents began to walk towards the group.  
  
"Thank you for caring for our son" his mother stated. "We'll see each other, right?" Shippou said to his friends. "Yes, we shall" Sango declared. And with their last good-byes, the three demons left into the sun set.  
  
*** When the spirit turned to Inu Yasha, her expression hardened once again. "So you must be Inu Yasha", she uttered. "So what do you want?"  
  
*** Inu Yasha had been thinking about what he had wanted. He wanted to become a full demon, but he didn't know if he will still be able to keep his mind enough to know who to kill an who not to kill.  
  
On the other hand, he could become human, and live with Kagome, but if someone attacked them, he didn't know if he'd be able to protect her.  
  
"Ok, you can just take your time" the spirit voiced sarcastically.  
  
"Wait" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
He couldn't live with Kagome as a full demon in her world because he would attract too much attention.  
  
"Any time now, this century would be nice" she hissed.  
  
"Will you wait for a second" he barked.  
  
Kagome wouldn't stay with him in this world since she has a life in her time.  
  
"WILL YOU HURRY UP!"  
  
BE PATIENT, YOU ANNOYING WENCH!!  
  
"NO, I CAN'T! CAN YOU NOT MAKE UP YOUR MIND OR SOMETHING?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I can't." he admitted quietly.  
  
"Then for goodness sake, let me help you! Think of your wishes!" she cried exasperatedly, and with that said, she touched Inu Yasha on his head.  
  
*** When the spirit touched Inu Yasha, he felt a cold sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach (as well as the rest of his body), and as the world began to spin, he heard a familiar voice echo in the wind (or was it in his mind?)  
  
" I shall let you experience both lives you desire, and once you have decided, summon for me. But you must not, I repeat you must not die in these lives, for if you did, you die in real life. Good-bye, and choose wisely".  
  
It was then he gave in to the darkness.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
How did you like it? (if you even did)  
  
Like I said, please review if you want to here more. Bye!!!  
  
- Cyberfairy 


End file.
